


Art for A Fine Line

by seraphina_snape



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanmix, M/M, Manip, Picspam, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for A Fine Line - Cop or Criminal? by mswriter07. Includes fic cover(s), a picspam & a fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fic Cover & Picspam

**Author's Note:**

> Story link: [A Fine Line](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1439299) (or on [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10256109/1/A-Fine-Line-Cop-or-Criminal))
> 
>  **WARNING:** The fic contains a car accident involving the character Brian that is very similar to how the actor Paul Walker died. Please be aware of that if you click on the link to read the fic. There are no images of accidents/crashed cars/etc. in the artwork, but there is a manip of Brian in the hospital. 
> 
> Thank you to mswriter07 for providing me with a cool story to work with. *g*
> 
> You can also find the [fanmix on tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/82198759579/8tracks-mediafire).

  
****

#### C O V E R S

  
****

  


  
****

  


  
****

  
****

#### P I C S P A M

  
****

  



	2. Fanmix: A Fine Line

#### F A N M I X

  


[](http://i.imgur.com/xizKVDJ.png) |  | [](http://i.imgur.com/LPYYvGG.png)  
---|---|---  
  
**Burnout**  
Green Day  


_I'm not growing up_  
I'm just burning out  
And I stepped in line  
to walk amongst the dead  


Apathy has rained on me  
Now I'm feeling like a soggy dream  


|  | 

**Stay Free**  
The Clash  


_Cos years have passed and things have changed_  
And I move anyway I wanna go  
I'll never forget the feeling I got  
When I heard that you'd got home  
An' I'll never forget the smile on my face  
'cos I knew where you would be  
An' if you're in the Crown tonight  
Have a drink on me  
But go easy  
Step lightly  
Stay free  
  
  
**The Distance**  
Cake  


_They deftly maneuver and muscle for rank_  
Fuel burning fast on an empty tank  
Reckless and wild, they pour through the turns  
Their prowess is potent and secretly stern  


|  | 

**My Way**  
Butch Walker  


_There's the right way, then there's my way_  
there's a highway, if you don't like it you can take it.  
So just talk away, I don't hear a word you say.  
I'll be my way. If you don't like it you can take it.  
  
  
**Wheels of Fire**  
Manowar  


_Wheels of fire burn the night_  
Ride across the sky  
Wheels of fire burning bright  
We live to ride  


Motors running  
Now you're gonna learn  
Waiting on the line  
Make your tires burn  
Fast, faster, faster, faster  


|  | 

**Fuel**  
Metallica  


_Turn on... I see red_  
Adrenaline crash  & crash my head  
Nitro junkie, pin me dead  
And I see red  


One hundred plus through black and white  
War horse, warhead  
Fuck 'em man, white knuckles tight  
Through black & white  
  
  
**Wake Up**  
Coheed and Cambria*  


_I'll do anything for you_  
This story is for you  
('Cause I'd do anything you want me to... for you)  
I'll do anything for you  
Kill anyone for you  


*WARNING: I picked this song for the title and the lines of lyrics I copied, but you should be aware that the song is - as far as I can tell - about suicide and _that_ part does not reflect the story.  


|  | 

**House of Cards**  
Madina Lake  


_But I'm too afraid to come clean_  
Cause my life's the flame in a house of cards  


Now I can't look you in your eyes  
Because the guilt is killing me  
I try disconnect my heart again  
Just so I can breathe  
I wanna be myself again  
But I just can't cause  
  
  
**Skyline Drive**  
Mae  


_You make it seem like it was yesterday._  
But we've come a long way out of the rain.  
Can't seem to figure out what happens after this.  
Why can't I?  


I'll make it right, I'll make it right.  
Pull over to the station and fill up on fuel.  
And what will I do?  


Sometimes I drive or ride with my eyes closed tight  
because if the skyline looks this way then I don't want to sleep tonight.  


|  | 

**Empty Road**  
Matthew Good  


_It's all I know_  
This empty road  
It keeps me looking for a place in your heart  
It's all I know  
Said brother are you weary?  
Said sister are you safe?  
Has this world got you thinking  
That it ain't nothing but jailers cage?  
  
  
**Tune Out**  
The Format  


_I'll tap the brake while you crack the window_  
The smell of smoke is making my lungs explode  
The 51 is backed up and too slow  
Let’s tune out by turning on the radio  


And oh my love you’re all I need  
Backed behind a frequency  
They played this song an hour ago  
But let's tune out  
Let's tune out by turning on the radio  


|  | 

**Night Drive**  
Jimmy Eat World  


_Now's the right time for a good song_  
Got something to say what I can't  
Do you feel bad, like I feel bad?  
We'll pour us a road, we'll both drink and drive  


Come alive on the driver's side  
So close I taste your breath  
Your lips go dry, but they're sweet inside  
  
  
**Ride Like The Wind**  
Christopher Cross  


_No time to sleep_  
I've got to ride  
Ride like the wind  
To be free again  


And I've got such a long way to go  
To make it to the border of Mexico  


|  | 

**Knights of Cydonia**  
Muse  


_And how can we win_  
When fools can be kings  
Don't waste your time  
Or time will waste you  


No one's gonna take me alive  
The time has come to make things right  
You and I must fight for our rights  
You and I must fight to survive  
  
  
**Radar Love**  
White Lion  


_I've been driving all night, my hands 're wet on the wheel_  
And it's half past four and I'm shifting gear  


Radio's playing some forgotten song  
Brenda Lee's coming on strong  
The road has got me hypnotized  
And I'm spinning into a new sunrise  


|  | 

**Run This Town**  
Jay-Z ft. Rhianna & Kanye West  


_Life's a game but it's not fair_  
I break the rules so I don't care  
So I keep doin' my own thing  
Walkin' tall against the rain  
Victory's within the mile  
Almost there, don't give up now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight  
  
  
♫ ♪ ♫  


listen @ [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/seraphina_snape/a-fine-line) | download .zip [@ Mediafire](http://nullrefer.com/?http://www.mediafire.com/download/4hnp99w0vdx651z/A+Fine+Line+%28Fanmix%29.zip)  



End file.
